Hammer Guard
The Hammer Guard are a Codex-divergent chapter of Adeptus Astartes. Their recent discovery of their progenitors, the revered Imperial Fists, has inspired feats of glory in the chapter, and they have started to regain the respect of many chapters who previously thought them tainted. As they pursue their quest for redemption, the Hammer Guard hunt their treasonous brothers across the stars, unwavering in their quest for redemption. History The Hammer Guard's origins are still cloudy, their Founding and Progenitor chapter still unknown to them. What they do know is their lineage stems from the glorious Rogal Dorn and the Imperial Fists, and that their redemption is soon at hand, causing the chapter to fight as hard as it ever has, burning it's way across the stars, from warzone to warzone. The Golden Age In the middle of the 37th MIllennium, as the chapter struggled to repair itself after a devastating defeat at the hands of the Night Lords, a hero appeared among the ranks of the chapter. After a disastrous battle that set the chapter down to almost 400 men, Sicanatus Carion was hailed as a hero for his courage. He lead the 7th Company, used as a Company as it retained most of it's ranks, on many glorious crusades. After their previous Guardian was slain two centuries after his promotion to Legate, Carion was chosen as the new Guardian, despite the fact that he was the 7th Company Legate, not the 1st. He lead the chapter into a Golden Age, winning many campaigns, while at the forefront of the fighting. Carion went on to lead the next and final assault on the corrupted hive world of Caedem during a brutal campaign to return a sector to the Imperium. There, the chapter would have its first encounter with the Greater Daemon of Khorne known as Kale'malum, as they found him in the center of the capital spire, surrounded by cultists and Khorne Berserkers. During the ensuing fight, as the already-depleted numbers of the Hammer Guard fought the massive number of heretics and Chaos Space Marines, Carion and the 1st Company waged war with the Bloodthirster. It would end with the banishment of Kale'malum, and the deaths of all but 1 of the 1st Company, along with Carion. After the battle, the Hammer Guard would let the other crusading chapters and regiments finish the crusade, as they returned to Gabarlos to bury him. The Age of Corruption At the dawn of the 41st Millennium, long after the chapter had made a name for itself, the Hammer Guard received a distress signal from a hive world near the Maelstrom, requesting urgent support. Upon arrival, the Hammer Guard were greeted by a world besieged by a slaanesh-worshiping warband known as the Warriors of Pleasure. The chapter war for the planet was long and fierce, with many battle brothers being lost, with the 4th Company having 3 squads left after the purge was complete. This was not the worst casualty suffered in the campaign. During the final battle, 2nd Company Legate Geranios Ortev engaged the opposing warmaster in combat, supported by his Sacerdos Lucious Drios and Sunwielder Kvan Solev. The fight corrupted Legate Ortev and Sunwielder Solev, who cut down their fellow Sacerdos with the warmaster's chainaxe as he realized what had happened. When their fellow battle brothers arrived at their position, what they found was the Legate and Sunwielder mourning their fallen Sacerdos. Geranios and Kvan soon began to corrupt the chapter from the inside, spreading the taint of Chaos like wildfire, until Kvan attempted to corrupt Sacerdos Leandros of the 7th Company, a legendary warrior and devout follower of the chapter cult. A thorough purge of the Chapter soon followed, led by Sacerdos Leandros. After this the Chapter was severely undermanned for almost half a century. Penitent Crusade The Age of Corruption was a great stain upon the honor of the chapter, and they soon departed to the Eye of Terror to complete a century-long Penitent crusade. Little is known of the events of the Chapter, only that they came out of it a Company down and as tight a brotherhood as any could be. Although they were last seen disappearing into the warp, there was a single report of the chapter reappearing out of the Warp to engage the forces of Chaos as they attempted to harm the helpless civilians of a hive world, disappearing back into the warp without a trace once the force of Chaos were destroyed. Chapter Master Zahriel Krakenbane, who's soul was sent back to his star a century later, reported them being gone only three decades, but in realspace it had been a hundred and fifty years. The Ordo Hereticus soon found them waiting, and tested their gene-seed, as well as the chapter brothers itself. They were not found wanting, and had passed every test, deemed uncorrupted. This did not stop the Inquisition, however, and the Hammer Guard have found themselves constantly under the gaze of the Ordo Hereticus since, particularly the Puritanical Inquisitor Jarcos Orlafax The Forsaken's Return In 981.M41, the 2nd Company, lead by Legate Karrova, came to the aide of a small, unnamed Feudal world. As they arrived within the system, their attempts to hail the planet over vox failed, and the Company knew they were in for an honorable fight. Praying to the stars as they descended, the Company would find no trace of life on the planet. Only after a day of searching did they find a signal, and the ground forces descended on it with haste. What they found at the coordinates of the signal was not survivors, but Chaos Space Marines wearing the same colors as them. They did engaged these strange traitors who, upon seeing them, began to cry out "make those that forget suffer!" As the battle raged on, Karrova and his forces felt a strange feeling wash over them, and a voice in their heads, telling them to stop, and welcome their lost brothers. Shaking it off, Karrova and his forces pressed on, until the voice was so loud in their heads it was clouding their thoughts. They were forced to stop, and soon were approached by a Sorcerer, who spoke in their heads, not in their ears. He told them that they were the Company lost in the warp long ago, and that they were abandoned, left behind by their chapter. Alone in the warp, they found the greatest of all the stars, greater than the Emperor. The sorcerer urged them to join their lost brothers, and help them show the Hammer Guard the true stars. The Forsaken Heresy Two years after the 2nd Company sent their strike force to that unnamed planet, Guardian Stormfury declared that the chapter was nearly at full strength after the Drendix Crusade, and that it had come time to elect a new Legate for the 5th Company. He declared that all chapter forces finish their battles and return to the Gabarlos system. As the chapter started arriving, however, Guardian Stormfury gathered 7 of his astartes. These seven were gathered from the companies already in the Gabarlos system and were Legates Cennius Cobius and Azrael Cybus, Evocatus Adlius, Alaris Antonius, Legionnaire Thaddeus, Immune Decimus and Sunwielder Sergius. The 7 to make contact with the Bestonia system, where a scout monastery had been set up to watch over a threat to nearby systems. The monastery had not reported in for almost 2 years, not since the 2nd Company had sent one of their tactical squads to man it. The strike team departed immediately aboard the strike cruiser Hammer of Fury. After their arrival to the Bestonia system, the strike force repeatedly tried to make contact with the scout monastery, to no avail. The team made planetfall, but were forced to land 2 days away from the monastery, as strange weather made landing impossible. Instead, they made their way through the jungle at a rapid pace. What happened over the next two days is unknown only to the brothers who were there, but soon the Hammer of Fury appeared again over the Gabarlos system, now carrying the Solar Warden's Sgiobair Diarmid Warhowl, as well as the body of Cennius Cobius. The Strike Cruiser screamed towards the Vengeance of Sol, voxing the Hammer of Gabarlos and repeating the same message in a loop: "Cobius will be avenged. That worthless traitor Decarde will be slain. May the Stars guide our path." It was at this moment the traitors revealed themselves, as the Battle-Barge, which had seemed to retreat, opened fire upon the Hammer of Gabarlos, as the 2nd and 5th companies aboard it fled to the planet Gabarlos below. Almost immediately, the 3rd and 4th companies followed, the full truth of Azrael's message being realized. The civil war upon the planet's dead surface lasted a full Terran day, as both sides dug in and struck out at each other. During the last hour of conflict a new force arrived to assist the traitors, in the form of the Blade of Sol, a Battle-Barge belonging to the Solar Warden's Boar Company. It launched numerous drop pods towards the planet, filled with traitors and Chaos Space Marines, who had joined their heretical brothers in the fight. Enraged, Diarmid tore himself from the Apothecarion aboard the Hammer of Sol and took a thunderhawk down to the planet, as the final battle began. Brothers such as Adlius report that Decarde Karrova and Azrael Cybus engaged in single combat, letting their built up hatred for each other be released as they tried to obliterate the other. Eventually Decarde knocked Azrael to the ground, and prepared to drive his blade through Azrael's heart, when he was shot in the shoulder by Guardian Stormfury who, living up to his name, had brought his honor guard to the surface and unleashed his rage upon the traitors in a violent storm. Decarde, stunned by this, was knocked away by Azrael, destroying Decarde's arm with a single blow. With their leader injured, the traitors began to flee beginning a desperate race to the Eye of Terror or any nearby warpstorm. The Dark Imperium The Hammer Guard, paranoid and wary of what their traitorous kin would do, split their chapter's forces to defend each system, while the 4th Company set out to recruit as many aspirants as they could, to refill the lost ranks in the chapter. There, they waited, and witnessed the Great Rift tear through the sky, severing them from their brothers, and the rest of the Imperium they had sworn to protect. It was during those dark days, each part of the chapter left alone, that their worst fears were realized. The Forsaken, using the vulnerable state the Hammer Guard were in, besieged the chapter in every system, and consumed the Solaritus sub-sector in war. Side by side with the Novus Krakens, they fought the monsters of the warp, the nightmares they had once called brother. Those dark days were the chapter's proving ground as the not only fought the enemies of the Imperium, but their past failures. When the Indomitus Crusade, along with the presumed-lost 4th Company, finally arrived and pushed the feeble remains of the Forsaken Hammers from the Sub-sector, the Chapter had lost 3 of it's most honored Legates, and much of the chapter had fallen in battle. On Devax Victrii, the forces led by Guardian Stormfury were fatigued and spent by the constant war. When they were found on the dead world of Gabarlos, the remains of the 3rd and 7th Companies told tales of the rise of the Bloodthirster Kale'malum, and the brutal battle which had followed, ending with the banishment of the Daemon which had pledged to end the chapter. Nearby, they found the decimated 2nd Company, which had defended against a massive assault on the capital of the Sub-Sector. Reunited, they all bowed before the Primarch Roboute Guilliman, pledging their undying allegiance to him, the Emperor, and the Imperium. With the new Primaris Marines welcomed as much-needed reinforcements, the Chapter joined the Indomitus Crusade, eager to prove redeem themselves, as many believed that the ancient books pages ran thin, signifying that their redemption was near. The Discovery on Gabarlos The greatest part of their rescue was not the reinforcements and end to the fighting however. It came on Gabarlos, when the Imperial Fists, who were taking part in the crusade and had been the main part of the liberation force in the system, entered the ruins of the Anvil, the Hammer Guard's abandoned Fortress Monastery. As they entered to meet with the Legates who had set up their command center inside, an ancient alarm sounded, even though the power systems were believed to have run out, having been abandoned for centuries. Every marine in the monastery snapped to attention, and prepared for a fight. Instead, they saw an ancient, previously-unnoticed vault open at the far end of the Great Hall. The Legates, cautious of the vault's contents, called for their Chapter Master, and set a guard detail of their own bodyguards to ensure nothing entered or left. Immediately departing for the planet, he soon accompanied Legates Cybus and Morake, as well as Sunlord Darkblade, into the vault. There, questions that the chapter had spent millennia searching for had been answered, though not completely. The records stored within the vault told of a great treachery by the chapter the Hammer Guard had apparently been successors of, although the chapter's name was never mentioned. This left the astartes in despair, their suspicions realized, that their lineage was tainted, in need of redemption. Their next discovery, however, is considered the greatest the chapter has ever made. These records revealed to the chapter that their lineage started with the Astartes who, at that very moment, were waiting in the Great Hall behind them. As the Legates rejoiced, the Sunlord searched on, seeking a reason for this secrecy, wondering why the details of their origins, the knowledge of which had eluded them for millennia, had been hidden in the chapter's own home. His answer came in the form a solemn agreement between the Imperial Fists and the Hammer Guard, soon after their progenitors had turned to Chaos. The ancient text told of the Hammer Guard's shame, and their self-inflicted punishment. They had agreed, even suggested, that the chapter's origins would be locked away, with the vault only opening once the Imperial Fists had deemed them worthy once more, and stepped inside the Fortress Monastery. After these records were locked away, the Chapter was ordered to forget their origins, either through mind-wipe or through the slow process of being replaced by recruits who would not be taught of their chapter's origins, only that it needed to be redeemed. Furthermore, the chapter would keep a record of every brother who fell, and would be redeemed when the books was filled with names. It was then that the chapter could return to the side of their fellow Sons of the Praetorian. As the realization of what this book was dawned on Darkblade, he rejoiced, and told the Guardian what he had just read. Soon, the chapter gathered to celebrate, a unique action for a normally stoic and cold chapter. With a new flame burning in their hearts, they set out, ready to find redemption, and eager to rejoin the Imperial Fists once more. Some say the Centurion spent the next day sharpening his blade, ready to prove himself in the Feast of Blades. Notable Campaigns * Caedem Crusade (930.M37 -- 932.M37) -''' The first multi-chapter campaign involving the Hammer Guard was the Caedem Crusade, a 3 chapter and 30 regiment crusade to bring the Caedem Sector back to the Emperor's Light, and clear it of the numerous bands of Ork pirates and Chaos cults dotting the sector. Chosen to lead the campaign was Sicanatus Carion of the Hammer Guard, chosen for his tactical skill. The crusade went well, clearing planet after planet in a wave as planet after planet were cleared of Chaos by Space Marines and Guardsmen alike. At the forefront of the fighting was Sicanatus, chosing to lead battles at the front. It ended with the recapture of Caedem, the capital of the sector. As the massive army descended on the planet, it was ambushed by ships belonging to the Word Bearer's legion, as well as anti-aircraft fire from the planet below. As a massive war raged above them, the 3 chapters of Astartes and 25 of the original 30 regiments made it to the surface, the other five stuck in orbit or destroyed with their ships. A bloody war followed as the army cleared hive after hive, destroying and burning any chaos taint they could find. The Hammer Guard charged ahead of their allies to the capital hive spire, hoping to destroy the monster that was the enemy by cutting off it's head. The Hammer Guard accomplished this, but soon departed, leaving the two chapters and 25 regiments to clear the rest of the planet. * '8th Black Crusade (999.M37) -' Worlds all across Segmentum Obscurus are plagued with Chaos as their citizens are slaughtered in precise numbers and esoteric rituals. The Hammer Guard launch a campaign into the Segmentum in order to aid as many worlds as possible * 'The Defense of Devax (675.M39) -' Perhaps as a warning of what was to come for the Hammer Guard, the feral world of Solaritus V, or Devax Victri, came under assault by Orks. Due to it's proximity to their homeworld, the Hammer Guard respond, sending the 3rd and 7th companies to assist the planet, aided by the 1st Company's cataphractarii squads. A vicious war is waged as the Hammer Guard desperately try to save as many civilians as they could from the Orks. It would result in a victory, but the planet's already small population was cut in half. The Hammer Guard were then on seen as the "Mighty Guardians" from the "Great One" by the citizens of the planet. * 'The Fall of Gabarlos (476.M40) -' While all but 3 companies of the Hammer Guard were away on crusades, an Ork WAAAGH! tore through the system of their homeworld, the feral world of Gabarlos. A distress signal could not leave the system until the WAAAGH! had reached Gabarlos. The 6th, 8th and 9th companies were all engaged with the Orks in below while the 3rd Company, 7th elite Company and 4th Company fleets came out of the warp, unknowing of the assault on their homeworld. The fleet was caught unaware but managed to fend off the Ork pirates while the companies deployed to the planet below. Soon they were reinforced by the 1st veteran Company, 2nd Company, 5th Company and 10th Company fleets as the whole chapter scrambled to defend their homeworld. The assault was concluded with the retreat of the Hammer Guard off-world as the fleets of the Ordo Xenos killed the planet from orbit using virus bombs. As their brothers got off-world, the 7th Company and Guardian of the Imperium Gabriel Cassiyus fought as many greenskins as they could before they died with their homeworld. * 'Space Hulk Justice of Tyrants (920.M40) -' One of the greatest defeats for the chapter and one of their greatest shames, the chapter boarded the space hulk known as Justice of Tyrants to be greeted by a massive Ork tribe living on board the Space Hulk. The chapter engaged their foe, not backing down. The Orks had spent their entire life on the space hulk, and have a massive advantage over the Hammer Guard, having knowledge of every corridor aboard the ship. Squads were ambushed and slaughtered, and the chapter was forced to retreat, as even more members of their ranks were slain. In total, five hundred and forty battle brothers were lost before the space hulk was abandoned, and left to drift in space. It took the chapter three decades to recover, and they never forgot. The chapter's intense hatred of Orks was only strengthened aboard the Justice of Tyrants. * 'The Drendix Crusade (977.M41 -- 980.M41) -' The Drendix Crusade began when the hive world Drendix sent out an emergency signal after being set upon by two Ork WAAAGH!s, WAAAGH! Bludkrushah and WAAAGH! Warbusta. A crusade force was sent out, lead by 5th Company Legate Daemovar Steelblade. They were assisted by the light infantry regiment known as the 8th Costellian Raiders and a siege regiment known as the 97th Craketun. The sheer size of the Ork WAAAGH!s forced the Imperial forces into a stalemate, until the Hammer Guard reached out to the Novus Krakens for assistance. With the reinforcements from the Novus Krakens, the crusade force pushed back the green tide until the two space marine chapters could push on towards the main Ork settlements while the Imperial Guard held the line. After pushing on until they were at the doorstep of the Orks, they were assault by the rest of the WAAAGHs, along with the Warbosses themselves. At the cost of many Hammer Guard astartes, including Force Commander Steelblade, WAAAGH! Warbusta was destroyed, it's Warboss slain by Amadeus Daelhardt, a legionnaire marine from the 3rd Company. At the same time the Novus Krakens took down WAAAGH! Bludkrushah, burning down the main settlement, along with the Warboss. In honour of the bravery and courage of the Novus Krakens, they have granted the fellow chapter the right to draw recruits from their recruiting grounds. * '13th Black Crusade (999.M41) -' While the Hateful Guardians, a group of veterans formed by the Solar Wardens and Hammer Guard to watch the Eye of Terror for the return of their brothers, continued their Hateful Watch on the eye of Terror, Abaddon the Despoiler would unleash his 13th Black Crusade. Having determined the Forsaken Hammers, their traitorous brothers, had joined the Black Legion, the Hateful Guardians joined the defenders, engaging their brothers in a void battle orbiting Cadia. The Guardians would board the vessel commanded by their brothers, and managing to slay nearly 200 of them before the Guardians were slain to a man, with only a few of the gene-seed being recovered by the Apothecary with them before he fled, to preserve the chapter's future. * 'Siege of Sub-Sector Solaritus (999.M41 -- 036.M42) -' As the Great Rift opens, the Chapter is split across Sub-Sector Solaritus, and every world they defend is besieged by the Forsaken Hammers. For 36 years the Hammer Guard, combined with individual Planetary Defense Forces and the Novus Krakens, hold off the warband, until they are rescued by the Indomitus Crusade. Gene-seed The Hammer Guard gene-seed, having descended from the Imperial Fists, is stable, and mutations are rare. They, like all Imperial Fists descendants, no longer have the Betchers Gland or Sus-an membrane. Their one deficiency lies in their Melanchrome zygote, which causes their skin to pale like ghosts and their eyes to become darker in color. Recruitment The Hammer Guard use Sub-Sector Solaritus as their recruiting grounds, as their old homeworld of Gabarlos is among the five major systems in the sub-sector. Aspirants are then sent to the Death World of Karline, where they will spend a quarter of the planet's revolution around its star surviving there. This is known as the Trial of Faith, as the only time one could consider safe on Karline is the three to four hours of sunlight the planet receives a day. This limited sunlight and safety from the nocturnal predators leads many to pray for it's quick return during the dark, and worship it during the day. Those that survive have a newfound appreciation of the sun and stars, and have been pushed to their limits and beyond while on the planet. Organization The Hammer Guard use the teachings of the codex as the base and soul of their chapter's organization, but their traditions have caused changes to the way they operate. After the events that unfolded during the Noctis Aeterna before the Indomitus Crusade found them, the chapter's order of battle was changed again with the new Primaris Space Marines, though not completely. Command Ranks * '''Guardian of the Imperium - '''The Chapter Master of the Hammer Guard is known as the Guardian of the Imperium, or Guardian. * '''Legate - '''The equivalent of a Captain, a Legate leads one of the 10 Hammer Guard companies in battle. They are some of the finest warriors in the Chapter, and must prove themselves fit a leadership role before being considered. * '''Tesserarius - '''When the Indomitus Crusade found them, the Hammer Guard were introduced to the new changes to the Codex Astartes made by the resurrected Roboute Guilliman. They adopted most, if not all, of these changes, including the new rank of Lieutenant, known as Tesserarius in the Hammer Guard. * '''Decanus (Sergeants) * Starpriest (Reclusiarch) * Sacerdos (Chaplains) * Immune (Apothecaries) * Sunwraith (Librarians) * Armicustos (Tech Marines) Veteran Ranks * Cataphractarii (Terminators) * Ballistarius (Sternguard) * Optio (Company champions) * Decurion (Vanguard) * Vexillarius (Ancients) Line Formations Battleline Squads * Legionnaire (Tactical Marines) * Hastatus (Primaris Intercessors) * Velite (Scouts) Close Support Squads * Alaris (Assault Marines) * Triarii (Primaris Inceptors) * Venator (Primaris Reivers) * Equite (Bikers) Fire Support Squads * Evocatus (Devastators) * Sagitarii (Primaris Hellblasters) * Scorpionarius (Primaris Aggressors) Order of Battle The Hammer Guard have adopted a relatively strict adherence to the Codex Astartes, the only acceptions being the compositions of the 1st and 7th Company. After the Noctis Aeterna, ''the Hammer Guard changed the organization of these two companies once more, realizing that keeping the veteran companies limited to one type of veteran could have unwanted consequences. The current order of battle of the Hammer Guard Chapter, as of 111.M42, are as follows: Chapter Command Companies Hammer Guard veterans The Hammer guard deviate from the Codex Astartes in only 1 major way. This deviation is the 7th Company, which has become a veteran Company, and has been so for more than a millennia. Because of this, the veterans of the Hammer Guard have been split into two major groups: The Paladins, the warriors of the 7th Company, and the Cataphractarii, the heroes of the 1st Company. The two groups contain both Decurion (Vanguard) veterans and Ballistarius (Sternguard) veterans, but are split by armor type, wargear, and tactics. The 1st Company veterans take to the field of battle in terminator armor, organized into Cataphractarii-Ballistarius (Sternguard terminators) or Cataphractarii-Decurion (Vanguard terminators) squads, and are used by the chapter as spearheads in boarding actions, or reinforcements in brutal assaults, transported or teleported into the thickest fighting, where their slow and bulky armor functions best, their thunder hammers or storm bolters cutting down squad after squad of traitors and xenos alike. On the other hand, the 7th Company enters battle wearing standard power armor and wielding the chapter's combi-weapons, heavy weapons, and melee weapons. They are used as elite strike teams, either supporting an important charge, taking down the enemy leader or holding a vital objective. While the Cataphractarii take on the bulk of the infantry, the Paladins take down the elites among the oppositions ranks and go for the objectives. These legendary companies are revered by every brother of the chapter, and to be a part of them is a great honor. Combat Doctrine The Hammer Guard do not strictly adhere to the Codex Astartes, changing parts of it to fit their designs. They are capable of executing any type of combat, but excel at one area of particular: Siege Warfare. Their skill at the art of siege nearly rivals the legendary Imperial Fists. On defense, they are stubborn and an immovable wall on defense, defending positions doggedly, even when vastly outgunned. On attack, they strike the weak points of an enemy's defense with extreme precision, hitting hard with heavy weapons and armor, cracking open the enemy's fortifications as if they were chipping rock from fossils. They've developed skill in boarding actions, and their Cataphractarii are a fearsome sight for the crew of enemy ships. Their belief that they need to redeem themselves, combined with their stubborn demeanor, makes them willing to sacrifice themselves when falling back would be the better option, however. Squads of Hammer Guard have been lost while the other defenders take up better positions farther down the line, and groups of Hammer Guard have been lost as they refuse to retreat when the assault has failed. Facing off against the Forsaken Hammers, however, the combat doctrine of the Hammer Guard quickly changes. They become filled with hate and a need for redemption, and will do anything in their power to destroy their nemesis. They often field more close combat troops against their fallen brothers, who are more than willing to charge in and slay their former kin face to face. Deathwatch Service Despite the hostilities between inquisitors of the Ordo Hereticus and the Hammer Guard, they have no quarrel with the Ordo Xenos and have a long history of seconding brothers to the service of the Deathwatch. These brothers are usually Evocatus Marines, and serve as Devastators while serving in the elite xenos-hunting organization. Currently Brother-Evocatus Aelius Sunfire is serving as a member of the Deathwatch, providing the elite brotherhood with his skills as a devastator. Notable Hammer Guard Astartes Sicanatus Carion, "Exalted Defender" The figure the Hammer Guard revere as their figure of legend in place of a Primarch was a former member of their ranks, a legionnaire and eventual Guardian of the Imperium known as Sicanatus Carion. He was quickly promoted to a Legate after the battle of Carnicas VII, when he took up the Thunder Hammer of his fallen Legate, Crapheus Kyrys, and defeated partially-ascended Daemon Prince who had slain the Legate and broken the Hammer Guard's line. As the Daemon Prince lifted the lifeless body of Kyrys and tossed his body away laughing, Carion became enraged at how the Prince treated the body of his brother. Taking up the Legate's hammer, Carion struck the Daemon Prince, using the Prince's arrogance and surprise to his advantage, rallying the chapter's forces around him and seizing the day, suffering several wounds at the hands of the Prince and enraged Chaos Space Marines, which forced him out of the fight. Carion lead several campaigns over 2 centuries until he was elected, unanimously, to be the next Guardian of the Imperium. He would lead the chapter for another 3 centuries, and was seen as one of the wisest and strongest of the Hammer Guard. with his words still being used as teachings for the Hammer Guard today, although he passed millennia ago. His Thunder Hammer, The Redeemer, is a holy relic in the Fortress Monastery Hammer of Gabarlos. Other Notable Hammer Guard Astartes * '''The Praefortis -' The Praefortis, also known as the Wise or the Ancient, is the Venerable Dreadnought Aelius, who is rumored to be as old as the chapter itself. Indeed, he is one of the oldest members of the chapter, already a dreadnought when the legendary Sicanatus Carion was just an initiate. He is considered as one of the greatest and most revered members of the chapter, along with Carion himself. Despite being armed and combat-ready, he spends his time aboard the Hammer of Gabarlos, providing insight and knowledge to all those that approach him. The only time he serves in combat is when the Guardian himself requests it, as he is considered a living relic of the chapter, one they do not want to lose in combat. * Guardian Seraphiel Stormfury -''' The Current Guardian of the Imperium and one of the oldest members of the chapter, coming out of the Noctis Aeterna at 670 years of age. He is a veteran of countless crusades, and a legend among the brothers of the chapter. He has lead the Hammer Guard as the Guardian for 4 centuries, learning from the ways of his predecessors and The Exalted Defender to lead his chapter as well as he can. He is regarded as a fearsome warrior, brilliant commander and wise elder, upholding the chapter's ideals to the fullest. His mighty thunder hammer, Sol's Fury, is feared by his enemies, as it is said to carry the hatred of a thousand stars, and turn people to ash in seconds. He often uses it in a deadly combination with the storm bolter mounted on his wrist. * 'Ezekiel Kyradexus -' Ezekiel Kyradexus is the 1st Legate and Regent of the Hammer Guard, equal in influence and status only to Verrocter Morake, and surpassed only by Guardian Stormfury. Wielding a storm bolter and relic blade, he is a legendary warrior and brilliant tactician. * 'Decarde Karrova -' Decarde Karrova was the fourth oldest member of the Hammer Guard, not including the Praefortis. He led the 2nd Company for the better part of 4 centuries, and his campaigns were considered legendary, and he was even considered throughout the chapter as the next Guardian, should Stormfury ever fall. Some say it was this glory and hubris that corrupted him, for now he is infamous, as it was he who lead their brothers to heresy. * 'Verroctor Morake -' Easily the second oldest member of the chapter, Verroctor Morake has lead the courageous 7th Company for 4 centuries, leading the 3rd for 1 before that. His deeds are legendary, and he is the living embodiment of the ideals of the 7th Company. * 'Azrael Cybus -' The Legate of the 3rd Company, Azrael Cybus is an experienced and careful commander, unwilling to spend more lives than he needs to. His influence has grown in the chapter over his now 3 centuries of service, and he his courage and tactics have earned the respect of his Company, fellow Legates and even the legendary Verroctor Morake, who leads the revered 7th Company. * 'Sunlord Quintus Darkblade -' As an elder member of the chapter, Quintus Darkblade commands much respect among his peers, especially his lower sunwraiths. He is an incredibly gifted and powerful psyker, able to destroy hordes with the power of his mind. He rarely takes to the field anymore, spending his time assisting the Guardian and tending to the chapter's greatest relics. * 'The Centurion -' The Centurion is the champion of the 7th Company, and acts as the personal guardian to Legate Verrocter. He wields a Relic Blade and a storm shield, using them to challenge and slay even the toughest of enemy champions. His word can rally companies, and it is said that his prayers can cause those that fight beside him to fight off wounds that would kill them. * 'Raduriel Hestova -' The First Primaris Marine to reach the rank of Legate, Raduriel is respected among his peers for his achievements, but has a lot to prove as a Primaris. Wielding a master-crafted stalker bolt rifle along with a power sword, he is a righteous warrior and an unrelenting commander. Chapter Fleet Hammer of Gabarlos After the fall of their homeworld and the loss of their Fortress Monastery, the Hammer Guard were given a new Fortress Monastery in the form of the Chapter Barque, the Hammer of Gabarlos, named in honor of their homeworld. Within this immensely large vessel lies the heart of the Chapter, rebuilt to serve all the same functions as the Fortress Monastery the chapter once called home. Other Notable vessels * ''Vengeance of Sol (Battle Barge -- Retaken by the Hammer Guard during the Forsaken's Heresy)'' * ''Hammer of the Emperor (Battle Barge)'' * ''Hammer's Fury (Strike Cruiser)'' * ''Gabarlos's Vengeance (Strike Cruiser)'' * ''Carion's Guardian (Strike Cruiser)'' * ''Blessed Star (Strike Cruiser)'' * ''Hammer of Contempt (Strike Cruiser -- Taken by the Forsaken Hammers)'' * ''Shield of Hate (Strike Cruiser -- Taken by the Forsaken Hammers)'' * ''Wrath of the Stars (Strike Cruiser -- Taken by the Forsaken Hammers)'' * ''Guardian of the Hammer (Nova class Frigate)''' Chapter Relics * '''The Redeemer -' The ancient Thunder Hammer of the great Sicanatus Carion is the most precious relic of the Hammer Guard. It's end still crackles, and the crack that developed in the Hammer's head during the great Guardian's final battle against Kale'malum is still there, carefully preserved. Each Guardian of the Imperium has the right to mark his heraldry on the hammer after he is elected. * 'The Book of Redemption -' The Book of Redemption holds the names, campaigns, and glories of every battle brother who has fallen in the chapter's service. The chapter holds this ancient tome in the highest regard, believing that once the pages run out, after the final battle-brother has had his name noted down, the chapter will be redeemed of their sins. It is located at the end of the Magna Praetorium, and may only be touched by the Sunlord and Guardian of the Imperium. * 'The Armor of Guardians -' An ancient set of Tartaros Tactical Dreadnought Armor, The Armor of Guardians was recovered in the chapter's early days, and it's origins have been lost along with the rest of the chapter's young years. It is worn only by the Guardians who lead the chapter, and it is seen as a great honor to even wear the set. It comes with a wrist mounted storm bolter on the left arm. * 'Kravseri -' A Heavy Bolter gifted to the Hammer Guard by the Novus Krakens following the conclusion of the Drendix Crusade. True to the spirit of the Novus Krakens, the weapon's machine-spirit appears to only be satisfied if Kraken Bolter Rounds are the ammunition loaded into its chamber, and refuses to work properly with other ammunition types. Nevertheless, its destructive power is unquestionably great, able to tear through armor with ease. The weapon is gifted to the Paladin-Ballistarius veteran Caius Kantonus, a veteran known for his legendary aim with and reputation of holding positions against all odds. * 'Solis Flagro -' Found among the ancient weapons and lost relics in the Vault of Gabarlos, this ancient weapon is one of the few Ryza "Sunspite" pattern plasma pistols still in existence. The ancient weapon, after being deemed untainted and still operational, was given to Legate Zadkiel Ferrios, who has been it's caretaker and user since. * 'Victrian Crest -' As per the demands of the Codex Astartes, the entirety of the 6th Company is trained in the art of mounted warfare. As such, the Legate of the 6th Company is presented with the Victrian Crest, in honor of the skill displayed by the Horsemen of Devax Victrii, one of the Chapter's recruiting worlds. This unique helmet resembles the Curadh-pattern helmets worn by the Company champions, but features a crest stretching back from the top of the head. This design was made to resemble the knight helmets worn by the Nobles of Devax Victrii, and many of the Legates who have had the honor of wearing the helmet have claimed the planet as their homeworld. Chapter Beliefs & behavior The Hammer Guard follow a Cult of Redemption, believing that they have wronged the Imperium and the Emperor, and must atone for their past sins. Each brother that falls is celebrated and his name, campaigns, and glories are written into the Book of Redemption by the Sunlord of the chapter, as a step closer to redemption. The Hammer Guard also have a special appreciation for Stars, believing them to be beacons that guide them down the path of righteousness. Their quest for redemption and pursuit of the Forsaken Hammers has caused many Astartes of the Hammer Guard to be zealous and short-tempered on the battlefield, in a manner similar to the famous Black Templars. Off the battlefield, they still retain their stoicism, becoming calm and quiet, only speaking when they feel necessary. Their quest has also caused them to be wary of psykers, as they encounter more and more fallen Sunwraiths leading remnants of their traitorous kin. Relations Allies The Chapter has a small number of allies among the Imperium, notably the Adeptus Astartes of the Novus Krakens, as well as the 8th Costellian regiment of Imperial Guard, who have earned the chapter's favor. Enemies The Chapter has no shortage of enemies, from warbands of Chaos Space Marines to members of the Inquisition. The most notable enemies of the Hammer Guard are the Bloodthirster Kale'malum, multiple Ork tribes, and the aforementioned Inquisitor Orlafax, who has long suspected them of Heresy since the Age of Corruption and their return from their penitent crusade. Notable Quotes Feel Free to add your own By the Hammer Guard Feel Free to add your own About the Hammer Guard Category:Free Use Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding